30 OTP challenges
by Whatcomestomind
Summary: I will be writing a short for each of the 30 OTP challenges (because I can't draw) Rated M for number 30 - when I get to it. Will feature Leliana and Natia Brosca, Morrigan and Aedan Cousland, Alistair and Solona Amell, Isabela and Marian Hawke and perhaps others. :D
1. Holding Hands

_Holding Hands_

Natia was scared of nothing; not the darkspawn she battled everyday (not including the broodmothers), not the deep water that flowed topside - that took a little getting used to - not tight spaces - unless they were _really _squeezy - and not pesky spiders - save for those small hairy ones that sneak up on you. Nothing stopped Natia dead in her tracks.

That is why on the dreadful trip up through and past the village of Haven, into the steep and snow covered Frostback Mountains, it came as such a surprise when the brave dwarf tucked herself against the wall of a mountain and refused to move.

"Oh no, the dwarf seems to be afraid of heights!" Morrigan mocked, rolling her eyes. The witch was a true scoundrel when she was put in an uncomfortable position, though she would never let it be known to the others that even she often looked over the edge with a queasy stomach, tempted to take form of a bird in that moment.

"Come now, Morrigan, your bitter words are of no help. Why don't you go stand with Sten and let me speak with her," Leliana said calmly, her rosebud lips forming a smile. Morrigan clicked her tongue in annoyance before turning, her hips swaying as she walked away.

Leliana turned her attention to Natia, who was still firmly gripping the side of the mountain. She crouched down beside her and cocked her head. Natia slightly turned her face, so she could meet Leliana's gaze.

"I love you, but nothing you can say will move me from this position. I'm not scared, I just don't feel like moving," Natia said, cheeks flaming as red as the hair on her head. Leliana's lips turned upward at the corners, her blue eyes looking lovingly into a deep sea green that you could easily get lost in.

"You know I won't let anything happen to you, right?" Leliana said sincerely, her hand cupping Natia's exposed cheek. Natia leant into Leliana's hand, her eyes closing over.

"I know," she whispered. They often shared moments like these, when they were happy to be in one another's company despite the horrors happening around them. They were accustomed to being alone or doing whatever was necessary to get by, but together they were themselves, and they weren't alone.

Leliana took Natia's hand in hers and slowly drew her away from the rocky mountainside, "We will get to the top _together, _love," Leliana murmured.

And that is how they did it, _together, _hand in hand. Of course when they got to the top they were greeted by the fiery breath of a dragon, but Natia wasn't frightened of the huge beast that was ten times her size - well maybe a little, but wouldn't you be? But that is another story altogether and for another time.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

_Cuddling somewhere_

Kida Mahariel was an elf, a _dalish _elf. She was used to being in the company of her people and beautiful forest animals, not shemlen and filthy house pets. Kida was adaptable though, and she believed that in time she would be able to get along with, and even possibly care for the ones she travelled with. But for the time being she wanted nothing more than to punch them in their faces; the fighting between the witch and her fellow Warden was infuriating.

They had set up camp for the night and Kida sat by their fire with Alistair, asking him questions about the fallen Wardens, when Morrigan began to storm towards them - fire burning in her golden eyes.

"Look what the mutt put in my pack!" Morrigan spat with disgust, the chewed up remains of a hare falling at Kida's feet. Kida frowned, she hoped the dog had at least killed the critter quickly, it did not deserve to suffer.

"It was a gift! You can't throw it away like that!" Alistair exclaimed with mock horror, Morrigan narrowed her eyes at him.

"A half eaten hare is not something a woman wants to find in her unmentionables..." She said venomously.

"Can't be worse than what usually goes in there." Alistair muttered, turning his attention to the fire before him. The rage that boiled in Morrigan at that moment was so obvious that even the mabari that had been sitting with his tongue lolled out of his mouth, buried his head in his front paws and whimpered.

"I have had it with you _shemlen," _ Kida snapped. "_Halam sahlin!" _she stood abruptly and walked into the surrounding trees. She wouldn't go far, just far enough that she didn't have to deal with Morrigan and Alistair for a while - or perhaps she did not want to suffer under Morrigan's ire along with Alistair.

She made keen note of which path she took, using the stars as her bearing so she did not get lost in the tangle of an unfamiliar forest. Until at last she came to a small and shallow lake that she almost walked into, and she would have had it not been for the mud that she felt beneath her feet.

Kida took this as her time to stop and head back toward their small camp and when she turned she saw the mabari standing before her, what seemed like an apologetic look on his face.

"Aneth ara," She said with a smile, stooping down on her knee so she was eye level with the sandy dog. She knew that the humans in Ferelden were particularly fond of the beasts, and it was true. In some places the dogs went better fed than the owners. A good Mabari dog was worth a lot of coin, and many people were willing to pay.

The dog cocked his head sideways, assessing the small elven woman he had chosen to protect with his life. She had stark blonde hair that shone in the moonlight, her face was fierce, and red ink marked her skin. She was certainly intimidating to look upon, but the crinkles at the corners of her pale blue eyes showed that she was capable of laughter and smiling - that she was kind.

He walked forward and cautiously she put her arms around his thick neck, pressing her right cheek against his head. It was an awkward hug between elf and beast but it got the message across.

"You are the only other sane one in the party, _lethallin." _She laughed, the mabari barked his agreement, barreling her over with his excitement that she now approved of him. She fell backwards into the muddy water, her laughter echoing through the trees.

And that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Kida and the dog that she eventually named Huo - which unoriginally translated to dog- conquered many battles together, and, eventually, died together. They shared a better friendship than had ever existed between two beings.


End file.
